


The Pauper Prince

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), (said imbalance is not exploited by the heroes but just fyi), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Galra Keith, Gen, M/M, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith is a Galra prince, but that doesn't mean much when your parents were murdered by Zarkon and you're poor. His fate might change, however, when a man with a metal arm and a sob story stumbles into his life. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU, cw for alluded to trauma, parental death mentions, and brainwashing mentions]





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pauper Prince  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma  
Notes: I have not been the right head space for writing for awhile, so I'm using some of my favorite "go to" concepts (fantasy AUs, being lost in the woods) in the hopes of jump starting the writing process again. idk if this will expand beyond what I have here, since again I have not been the emotionally healthiest person lately/it's Crunch Time (TM) at my school, but at least I got something down?

\--

Keith was a prince. He was also dirt poor—his parents had backed the wrong people when Zarkon declared himself sole ruler of the Galra Empire, and like most nobles on the wrong side of a war, they had been killed. Realizing that they were doomed well before his more idealist father, his mother had an old friend adopt Keith—and this old friend had cast him out when he was eighteen, and she had spent any money the Kogane family once had bribing nobles to increase her own family’s power.

He hated that Zarkon and their supposed allies had betrayed them and everything the Empire once stood for, of course, but Keith knew how to ride a horse, fight, and hunt for food. He knew that there were honest people left in the Empire who would pay him for work—guarding their farms, teaching their children to fight and horse ride. And after a lifetime of watching greedy people hurt others, Keith was glad to be finally be free of it.

Once upon a time, the Galra Empire had stood for something. Now it was just a place to buy titles and steal money from peasants, and Keith was very glad that he would never be called a prince ever again.

His horse (a cranky but loyal mare named Rose) whinnied softly. Keith suspected that she was ready to make camp for the night, and honestly, he was ready as well. He was about to dismount when he spotted a figure—a young girl in green armor and a bow. He tensed, but when she waved, he realized that she was not (currently) a threat.

“Good evening,” Keith began. “Are you lost?”

She shook her head. “I’m not, but my brother is.” Keith noted the shadows under her eyes, and thin, grim mouth—her brother had been lost for a long time.

“If you would like, you can camp with us,” Keith offered. 

“Thank you, but I have to keep moving.” She almost smiled. “But you take care of yourself. There are rumors that the Galra are kidnapping young men to serve in their army. Apparently, all the knights in the Empire have decided their titles are there just to look nice on their doors. Obviously, kidnapping people and brainwashing them to fight your wars is the only logical option.”

“Tell me about it. And you watch out yourself.” She nodded, and disappeared into the woods so quickly, it was almost like she was a part of them.

\--

The stars were out, and Keith’s belly was full, and the fire was keeping him and Rose warm, but his mind was not at peace. 

He hoped that the girl was wrong. That the Empire wasn’t kidnapping innocent people. But he knew better than anyone else that the current Empire only saw the court as worthy of protection and comfort, and anyone else… was a tool, until they were no longer useful. Then they were a liability. 

He hated it. But any influence he had in the Empire had died with his parents. He had no one to turn to, no way to—

**_HELP_ **

The cry was so raw, so painful that it didn’t sound human. Rose recoiled, startled, and Keith found himself moving to soothe her—and then grabbing his sword and running in the direction of the scream. It wasn’t the soundest strategy, but there wasn’t much else he could do. He wasn’t cold enough to ignore someone crying for help. Maybe it was the girl’s brother. Maybe he could do some good after all. Brittle leaves crunched under Keith’s boots as he dashed into a moonlit clearing, and…

… The man was tall, with broad shoulders and muscled arms. His clothes were torn, revealing scars and burns. Some were new, and some were faded with age. But what grabbed Keith’s attention was how the moonlight gleamed on his right, metal arm.

“You’re a Champion,” Keith spat out.

He looked up at Keith, and then fell to the ground in a fumbled attempt to kneel. “Prince Keith.”

The wave of anger that hit Keith was so intense, he saw spots in front of his eyes for a moment. “Don’t ever call me that,” he snarled, fighting for control as his grip tightened on his sword. “Champions are the monsters who killed my parents. Why should I show you any mercy?!” He waited for the excuses, or the attack.

The man began crying, face turning blotchy red as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “You’re right… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

He didn’t like it, but Keith could feel the anger draining from him, leaving only weariness. As much as he wanted to hate this man, wanted him to represent everything that had hurt Keith so he’d have someone to hurt back, he couldn’t. This man was as much a victim of the Galra Empire as anyone else.

And it had been a very long time since anyone had seen Keith worthy of an apology. 

Sighing heavily, Keith put away his sword, and took off his cloak. The man blinked up at him, eyes bright and huge as Keith wrapped said cloak around his shoulders as best he could.

“Why are you…”

“I’m not really sure myself,” Keith admitted as he helped the man up. “But I do know that leaving you here to die is something I will not accept.”

The man began crying again, leaning against Keith heavily as they walked to the camp. “Thank you,” he hiccupped. “You really are a prince.”

“Hm.” He was a prince with a runaway Champion, living next door to an Empire that would gladly kill and/or corrupt both of them.

It was going to take all of his wits and skills if the two of them were going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Pauper Prince (2/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Lance/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma  
Notes: Again, there is no set schedule, because I am a student in a literature PhD program, it is almost December, and I have a lot of papers/assignments to write. ;; So have some Shiro clinging to Keith, bc lbr. 

\--

“It’s too dark to try bathing in the river,” Keith said as they reached his camp. “But I have enough water that you can rinse off the worst of the grime.”

“Yes. I will,” the Champion agreed too promptly to be natural, which made Keith’s gut twist. The Druids had ways to make people defer to Galra royalty, even if they didn’t want to. Breaking someone’s spirit like that was unforgivable. Then he glanced at Keith, managing a tired almost smile. “Thank you.” That sounded natural, which made Keith’s gut twist again for different reasons. 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Keith broke away after making sure the Champion could stand, and moved to check on the fire. “I helped you, but that doesn’t mean I trust you at all.”

“Oh.” The Champion’s eyes were shadowed, shoulders hunched as he closed in on himself. “Well, I can’t blame you.”

Rose snorted at Keith, then trotted over to the Champion. She head butted him gently, like he was her foal rather than a weapon created by the Empire. Automatically, the Champion lifted his left hand to stroke her mane—and stopped the instant he realized Keith was looking. “Sorry. I just—”

“No, it’s fine,” Keith found himself saying. “It’s just Rose doesn’t usually like people. She doesn’t even like me sometimes.” But she had warmed up to this man right away, so there must be **some** good in him. 

Keith’s face burned with shame. This man was fleeing the Empire, had apologized to Keith for anything he’d done as a Champion, and Keith treating him with suspicion. He was no better than Zarkon.

“Give me your shirt.”

“I. I’m sorry?”

“Give me your shirt,” Keith repeated, hoping his face didn’t look at red as he felt. “Nothing I own would fit you, so I’m going to mend it until we can get you new clothes.”

“Um. That makes sense.” The man and Rose glanced at each other, as if they were in deep discussion. “No peeking, though.”

“Of course.” Keith closed his eyes, and held out his hand. When he felt cloth in his palm, he asked “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes.” The man was hidden from view by Rose, who was giving Keith The Look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your new son,” Keith assured her as he grabbed his sewing kit, wandering off just far enough to give the man something approaching privacy. “By the way, there’s also some dried meat and bread in my bag. Water, too. Help yourself.”

\--

Keith was a swordsman, but he knew how to use a needle as well. His parents had made sure of that: no matter how often Keith would complain that all he wanted to do was learn to fight, they would remind him that a prince’s duties involved more than just swinging a sword. _You can’t just offer protection from enemies. You have to help people practically as well._ And now here he was, patching up the man’s shirt. Keith made it a point to use as many different colors as he could from the scrap bag. He suspected that the man wasn’t too thrilled about having to wear his Champion uniform, so even slight sartorial changes would most likely be welcome. 

He frowned as he noticed writing inside the shirt, near the collar. The shirt was filthy from dirt and blood, so he couldn’t read the name properly, but he could make out the letters 

“Shiro.”

Was that the man’s name?

Well, it was something to ask him.

\--

“Ready to get dressed and face the world again?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” A metal hand reached over Rose, and Keith supplied him his shirt. “This shirt is, ah, a little more colorful than I remember.” The man’s tone was gentler than before, like he was teasing him.

“I worked with what I had.” Honestly. He worked so hard to make this man a new shirt, and he was essentially betraying him now.

“I meant that in a good way,” the man assured him as he made his way around Rose. “So, how do I look?”

Between the repaired shirt, food, sponge bath, and water, the man looked better. His eyes were still haunted, but he wasn’t the weeping mess Keith had met just hours before. Keith could also get a better look at him. His hair was grey and white, which made him look older than Keith suspected (he was willing wager that the man was no more than twenty-one). There was a long, pink scar across the bridge of his nose as well. Since Champions were harmed only if they resisted their ‘training,’ Keith had a hunch where and why this man had received this scar.

And he smiled so gently when he spoke, Keith had to look away.

“You look fine. But I need to ask you some questions.” Keith cleared his throat. “Just how much do you remember?”

Now it was the man’s turn to look away. “Of my time with the Galra, or before?”

Keith shrugged. “Both.”

“I only remember images of the Galra. Flashes.” His voice was quiet, as if he was speaking from a faraway place. “As for my past… I don’t remember anything.”

That was horrific, but expected. The Galra wiped their Champions of previous memories, since a warrior with a family or a hometown or anything not connected to war could be compromised. “Well, does the name ‘Shiro’ ring a bell? It was written inside your shirt, so.”

“Shiro,” the man said thoughtfully. “No, but it feels familiar. And it’s better than nothing.” Despite everything, he gave Keith that blasted gentle smile again. “Call me Shiro.”

“Very well, Shiro.” Keith cleared a spot for them to sit. “Let’s call it night.”

\--

Neither of them slept well. Shiro kept crying out in his sleep, and Keith kept waking up as a result. Both of them were exhausted, but grateful when it was day and time to start moving.

“I know this couple,” Keith said as he helped Shiro onto Rose. “They’ll put you up while you figure out what to do next.”

“Are you sure, Keith?” Shiro frowned. “I, um. I am a former Champion after all.”

“Hunk is the sweetest man in the world. And Lance,” Keith huffed as he hopped onto Rose as well. “he’s the most annoying man in the world. But he’ll understand.”

“I hope so.” Shiro was silent as they left camp. But as they made their way through the woods, he spoke again. “It’s strange. I remember more of you than myself.”

Keith made it a point to keep looking ahead, hoping Shiro would get the hint.

But Shiro did not. “I couldn’t even remember my name, but I knew yours. And your title. And that the Galra want me to obey you. It’s just… odd. That’s all.”

“No, it’s not. They brainwashed you to follow whoever has a title in their name. This is why I don’t want you to—” To call him a prince. To suggest that he was like the Galra.

Shiro was silent, but then Keith felt an arm wrapped around his middle gently. “You’ve more than proven that you’re not like the Galra, Keith.”

Keith didn’t know what to say to that, but he was relieved that Shiro wasn’t calling him “Prince Keith.”

It was then he heard rustling. It was too much for an animal. “Be still,” he instructed Shiro. “Who’s there?”

A Galra soldier emerged.

Well, not really. He was in the armor, but his stiff movements revealed him to be a Metal Man—enchanted suits of armor created by the Druids for grunt work. “Champion. Follow me. I will return you to your training.”

Shiro made a small sound, arm tightening around Keith painfully. So as much as Keith wanted to fight this Metal Man, protecting Shiro came first.

“I’m dismounting. If things look bad, take Rose and run.”

“Y-yes,” Shiro managed. “I understand.” That was probably the brainwashing taking over, since asking someone to make a distraction was almost never a good idea, but Keith   
couldn’t worry about that just yet. 

“Metal Man.” Keith did his best to mimic his father’s tone. “I am Prince Keith Kogane. This Champion is with me. You may leave us.”

The Metal Man… nodded, and left.

As soon as he was truly gone, Keith sagged with relief/guilt. The plan had worked, but had required playing a role he’d assured Shiro he’d forsaken. “Shiro.” Keith held out a hand. 

“Are you all right?”

“I… I think so.” Shiro’s tone was unsteady, but he still took Keith’s hand, allowing Keith to help him down. “That was quite clever of you.”

Keith shrugged. “I’m a rebel prince, but you were still told to obey me. I figure the Druids didn’t give you specifics—or the Metal Men as well.” 

“Well, it’s good to know that you’re a rebel prince, otherwise I would’ve have shot you full of arrows at this point. But hey, now I know two men with connections to the Empire that took my brother,” a familiar voice said. Keith tensed, one arm in front of Shiro, because **no one** was taking Shiro… but it was the girl he’d met earlier.

“The name’s Pidge,” she said as she stepped out of the shadows. “And we have a lot to discuss, gentlemen.”


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Pauper Prince (3/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Lance/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma. Body horror.  
Notes: And here is another Wip I am (perhaps foolishly) am hoping to finish before S3 drops. ;;

\--

_Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to return. The Galra had saved him, reformed him. And he was repaying their kindness by running away. He needed to go back, beg forgiveness, submit to their truth… **no** , no no **NO** , he wouldn’t, he wanted to go home, Ryou, Papa, Mama, Mama help me—_

_Then the Galran Prince Keith Kogane stood before him, clothes threadbare but eyes that pierced his soul, and everything else was lost, forever. Obedience was all he knew, bowing, submitting, ready to obey orders._

_But the prince didn’t order him. He… he was upset. Because Champions had killed his family, and he was a Champion. He was connected to people who horrible they killed parents._

_Sorrow for himself, for the prince, for everyone the Champions had hurt overrode his programming, and he couldn’t stop from crying. Or shaking. He was so cold…_

_His shivers stopped when the prince wrapped his cloak around him, and then said he would help him._

_In that moment, he would have done anything for his prince._

\--

“So,” the girl who called herself Pidge said to Keith coolly, “would you like to explain why a Galran prince is pretending to be a Human wanderer.”

“My father was Human,” Keith informed her tersely. “And like you found when you were spying on us, I’m a rebel prince.”

Pidge glared at him. “Well, I have a few questions for you, ‘your highness.’”

Keith glared back. “About what?”

“For starters, why you scared off that Metal Man I was tracking. Second, why does a ‘rebel’ prince need a Champion?”

Keith bristled. “His name is Shiro, and you leave him alone—” 

“That’s enough,” Shiro said as he stepped in between them. He wanted to stay quiet, let Keith decide everything, because making decisions for himself seemed insurmountable. But Keith and Pidge were both getting upset, and that wasn’t going to solve anything. “Keith. I don’t mean disrespect, but it’s clear she’s no friend of the Empire. We should help her.” Then he turned to Pidge. “You need for the Metal Man to come back so you can catch him, right?”

Pidge nodded slowly. “Yes. But now he’s gone, and I haven’t been tracking him long enough to know his route.” She frowned. “I’m back at square one when it comes to saving my brother.”

“Well, he’d return if there was a runaway Champion to catch, right?”

“What? Shiro, no.” Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s left arm. “We just tricked the Metal Man to avoid that. Metal Men are the backbone of the Galra military for a reason.” He sighed heavily. “Fighting even just one is… Shiro, I can’t let myself put you at risk like that.”

He fought the artificial urge to want to defer to the Galra prince—and the fear he felt about facing a threat they’d just nearly escaped. “With you and Pidge protecting me, there’s no way I couldn’t be safe. And…” He took a deep breath. He was going to say what he felt, blast it, not what he was programmed to say. “And if I can help Pidge find her family, I want to.” The Empire had broken and rebuilt him to destroy families. If he could stop that, Shiro would.

“… Fine. But the second things look bad, I’m stopping it, Metal Man or not.”

Shiro nodded obediently. That he had no issue with.

\--

It was a simple plan. Shiro would wander off where they had last seen the Metal Man—with Keith, Rose, and Pidge hidden nearby. He would distract the Metal Man just long enough for them to attack, make him stop working, and capture any parts that weren’t too damaged.

So all he had to do was wait. And try not to tremble.

“Champion.”

 ** _Cold hard metal limbs, holding him down—_**

“Champion, you have lost your way again. I will return you to the prince. If you will not come willingly, I will force you.”

 ** _“Now you’re like a Metal Man,” someone sing-songs, sickly sweet as the light glints off the metal arm—_**

The next thing Shiro knew, Keith’s sword was in the Metal Man’s torso. Keith planted a boot against the Metal Man’s body, kicking viciously, freeing his sword in the motion. There was a clear wound in the Metal Man as he stumbled, falling.

“Shiro.” Keith’s eyes were fixed on the Metal Man. “Are you all right?!”

“I-I’m sorry—”

“Stay put. I’ll protect you.” Then Keith roared like a lion as he attacked the Metal Man.

“Yes. I understand.” Thankful to obey, for some stability, Shiro pulled himself into a sitting position (when had he collapsed?) as Keith fought, and so did Pidge. They were both skilled, and brutal. They would win. Keith would save him. All he had to do was sit, and obey Keith, and…

And the Metal Man endured the arrows Pidge shot at him, and knocked her down. Then he knocked Keith down, and stomped down on his torso, forcing a scream out of Keith. 

There was a heat, and pressure in his right hand. Then the sound of metal tearing.

Then Keith, murky indigo eyes gazing up at him in concern.

“Not bad, Shiro!” Pidge had a few cuts and bruises but seemed fine aside from that. “How did you know your arm could do that?”

“I… I didn’t,” Shiro admitted. And as much as he wanted to figure out what just happened, Keith mattered more. “Keith,” he breathed, wanting to hold him, but afraid to move him. “Stay with me. You’ll be—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be okay,” Keith grunted as he sat up. When he realized that both Pidge and Shiro were startled, he added “Galran bones are tough, even if I'm part Human. Also, we heal fast. I’m sore, but nothing's broken.” He stood up, stretching his limbs slowly. “So Pidge, did you get what you needed?”

“Yep, thanks!” Her arms were full of wires and metal. “I’ll be on my way now.”

“No,” Shiro managed, one arm around Keith’s shoulders, just in case. “Pidge, come with us.”

Pidge shot him an angry look. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“I don’t. But judging from the dark circles under your eyes, you haven’t slept a lot. And you probably have only been eating what you could hunt or forage.” He turned to Keith. “Whatever Hunk was going to give to me, I want Pidge to have instead. She’s just a kid; she needs a place to sleep and examine that Metal Man.”

“I have to admit, it’d be nice to have a safe place to work on figuring out the data on prisoners in this Metal Man,” Pidge admitted. “But not if it means Shiro’s out of a place to stay.”

“All right, stop,” Keith huffed. “Hunk’s not going to send anyone away. Especially if they’re among the few people around these parts that know how machines work.” He started to walk in the direction where they’d left Rose. “Pidge and Shiro, you get on Rose. I’ll carry what’s left of our ‘old friend.’”

Pidge shook her friend. “I’ve been trying to get my hands on a Metal Man for a month. I’m not letting go know.” She smirked. “You two get on Rose. Don’t worry about me. I can keep up.”

\--

It turned out Pidge was right—even with what had once been a ‘full grown’ Metal Man in her arms/sack, she kept up with Rose. Of course, it helped that Keith kept Rose at a slow pace. 

“Shiro.” Keith’s tone was soft, as if he didn’t want Pidge to hear. “Are you all right after everything that happened?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, because he was hoping Keith would leave it at that.

“Hm.” Keith guided Rose through the trees. “Thank you for saving me earlier.”

“Thank the Galra’s ability to brainwash people.” Then Shiro grimaced, because he’d hit a sore spot with Keith.

But Keith just glanced at him. “No, Shiro. A Galra soldier wouldn’t have risked his life for an exile like me.”

“Maybe.” Shiro wanted to wrap his arm around Keith’s middle, but remembered his injuries. “It’s just frustrating. All I know about myself is what the Galra wanted me to be.”

“Well,” and there was a cottage within eyesight, “how about we go over the things about you we do know? That might help.”

“Keith, I just said that I don’t know—”

“You’re brave. Not a lot of people would have put themselves in danger for someone they didn’t know. I’d also say that makes you kind. You’re good at coming up with plans, and I know you’re strong-willed because you’ve been resisting what the Galra forced into your brain since I met you.” He glanced at Shiro for a moment. “I may not know your full name, or where you came from, but I know you’re amazing, and I will not let the Galra hurt you.”

Shiro’s programming told him to—for once—disagree with the prince. Because a Champion believing that he was good for anything other than fighting was wrong, even if Galran nobility was telling him that. He was supposed to politely refuse such praise, thus nipping any possibility of being more than a monster in the bud.

But Keith wasn’t just a Galran prince—he was the first person Shiro could remember that trusted him. That thought he was worthy of protection, and maybe even friendship. 

So instead he quietly thanked Keith, closing his eyes in a last ditch effort to stop from crying. Once he was safe, he would figure out who he really was. If he did that, then maybe the commands would go away. He wasn’t going to let Keith’s effort be a vain one. 

\--

Final Notes: In the next chapter, “it” (“it” being the Hance) will FINALLY happen. I actually do have the whole plot mapped out in my head, it’s just a matter of finding the time/will to type it all down now. I can’t promise hard dates for updates (especially I am going on a fairly long trip later this week for family stuff), but I’m going to try to finish this before August 4, wish me luck. ;;


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Pauper Prince  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma  
Notes: We’ve had some Drama and Action, now get ready for………..Shiro and his awkward crush on Keith! XD

\--

The first thing Hunk was aware when he woke was the warmth of the sunlight on his face, filtered through the bedroom window, and the warmth of Lance in his arms. Smiling, he pulled Lance to him, hoping for a good morning cuddle… but then he heard a small cry, and knew that he was needed.

“Hey, hun,” Hunk whispered, fingers outlining Lance’s skinny right arm. “It’s just a nightmare. I’m here. And I’m not letting anyone hurt you.”

After a few moments, Lance shifted so that he was looking at Hunk blearily, like always. “Hunk?”

“Yep, that’s me.” Hunk managed a smile as he pulled them both into a sitting position. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance must have been a little more awake now, because he was also trying to smile, waving a hand at Hunk. “Hunk, my man. I’ve been having these nightmares for almost a year. You must be getting bored by this point.”

“Lance.” It was frustrating, sometimes. He and Coran had saved Lance from becoming a Champion. He’d made personally sure that Lance was safe. But there were still things he couldn’t protect Lance from, and what was the point of a husband then? He was supposed to help Lance, and he couldn’t…

“Hey.” Lance pretended to frown as he poked Hunk’s cheek. “You’re getting wrinkles.”

“Well, you’ll still love me, even if I get wrinkly,” Hunk reminded him.

Lance smiled for real this time, kissing Hunk’s cheek. “It’s fine. I just want to forget it.”

“… All right.” Hunk kissed Lance on the cheek, then the neck. “So how do you want to do that?”

“Same as always: you bring me breakfast in bed and I watch you get sweaty while you’re working the farm.”

Hunk let out a short bark of laughter as he stood up and stretched, taking a peek out the window. “Oh, hey, Keith is here.” Lance screamed in anger.

“Be nice, Lance. And hey, he’s got company.”

Lance stopped screaming. “Really?”

“I am. It’s a big guy and a kid.”

“Well, c’mon, let’s go greet them!”

“I’ll greet them,” Hunk said firmly. “You still aren’t wearing pants.”

\--

Hunk threw on a jacket and his boots to greet their company, but when he stepped outside the house, only Keith was there. “Hey, Keith. Um, didn’t you have some company?”

“I do, but,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to make sure you’re okay with them first.”

Hunk shrugged. “Keith, I’m okay with anyone you rescue from the Galra.” It had been scary, working with a Galra prince to save Lance. But Keith had won his trust, and more often than not would find escapees (or rescue prisoners) from the Galra Empire and bring them to Hunk—and the three of them would help them get back on their feet. “But if it makes you feel better, tell me about them.”

“One of them is a girl named Pidge. She’s trying to find her brother, and dismantled a Metal Man for study.”

“I like her already. What about your big guy?”

“He’s a Champion, but—”

“No, no, heck no!” Hunk grabbed Keith by his arms. “Keith, you know that’s a bad idea!”

But Keith gazed at him resolutely. “No one knows that better than me. And trust me, Hunk, if he had been a real Champion I would have killed him. But,” and now Keith was blushing? What the heck. “He’s different.”

“Keith, Champions kill. That’s it.”

“Not him—and his name is Shiro.” Keith pulled away, frowning. “Look, you don’t know him like I do. He saved my life, he gets along with my horse, he regrets—” 

Okay, maybe the Galra had brainwashed Keith as well. “Look, Keith. I trust you, but I’m not letting a Champion live here.” Not after what they tried to do to Lance.”

Keith bristled enough that Hunk was honestly expecting a fight, but then he just took a deep breath and muttered something about how this wasn’t helping Shiro. “Fine. But you have to look him in the eye and tell him that he can’t stay here.”

“All right.” Hunk strode to where Keith told him the girl, Pidge, and the Champion were, because dang it, his will was rock solid when it came to protecting his loved ones.

The Champion was laughing at something the kid had said. Then he noticed Hunk. He waved with his right hand, open and honest, doing his best to be upbeat even though it looked like he’d had three hours of sleep, tops. It reminded him so much of Lance that Hunk’s chest felt tight.

“You win,” Hunk relented. He should have known. Keith was blunt and preferred to face problems head on, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be tricky when needed. “He can stay. They can both stay—but if he even looks at Lance wrong, I’m kicking him out.”

“Of course.”

\--

Shiro eyed his reflection warily. Keith’s friend, Hunk, had been polite—and afraid, but he covered it up surprisingly well. Shiro couldn’t blame him; he was afraid of himself. Hard to dislike other people when they agreed with you, after all.

But Hunk had still been kind, shuttling Shiro to a spare room, and then drawing him a bath—but the tub itself was fascinating, Shiro almost forgot to actually bathe. He couldn’t help it—he’d never seen a tub that didn’t need people filling it up. Hunk had said something about a heater and plumbing, promising to show Shiro later. After that, it was time to soak, scrub, and trying not to look at his scars. Despite that last part, it was still better than the Galra. Sometimes you could steal enough water in a bucket for a sponge bath, but that was about it.

“So I remember hygiene when I was forcefully trained to become a murderer for the Galra Empire, but not my name or family. Okay.” He frowned, tugging his pajama sleeves—Hunk had given him the biggest pair he’d had, but it just barely fit over Shiro’s muscles. 

There was a knock at the door. “Hey, Shiro, right?” The voice was unfamiliar—probably Lance. “You might want to hurry up in there, Keith is being crankier than usual. I think he misses you.”

Shiro ignored how his face heated up at that last bit. “Sure.”

“Great. I’m coming in.” There was a beat, just in case Shiro refused, then a tall, skinny young man came in. “And I have a welcome present.” Lance laid out a large shirt, on the bed, among other articles of clothing. “A few months ago, we had this guy, Ulaz, who was even bigger than you are. And I always prefer clothes that are too big than too small, so I figured you might be the same way.”

“I am.” That was not a lie—for all Shiro knew, he did prefer loose-fitting clothes in the past. “Thank you.”

“Don’t fret about it, my guy!” Lance’s smile faltered a little as he headed for the door. “What you went through, no one deserves. Rest up.”

There was something else to Lance’s tone, but Shiro wouldn’t press. That would be impolite to the people who’d let him (and Keith, and Pidge) stay at their home. And besides, apparently he needed to comfort Keith. Shiro picked up one of the shirts Lance had given him—the cloth was coarse, but sturdy and warm. There was more than enough for Shiro.

He glanced at his old outfit. His first impulse was to burn it… but then he saw the patches. Keith’s attempt to make to turn a tattered Champion’s uniform into something almost like clothes. It wasn’t the best patchwork, but it was a solid effort, and despite teasing him about it, Shiro did appreciate all the colors. He didn’t remember much of his time with the Galra, but there wasn’t a lot of color.

Keith wasn’t like the Galra nobles in power. He wasn’t like anyone else Shiro knew.

Gingerly, Shiro folded up the shirt Keith had fixed for him, and placed it in a drawer. He hoped that Keith wouldn’t be too mad to he didn’t meet him. He had something else that needed to be done.

\--

After a few minutes of yelling at Lance because he’d lied about Shiro joining them soon, he stormed out the door. Of course Shiro wouldn’t join them. Who’d want to stay with a reminder of the horrors he experienced?

(But Lance did. And Shiro did. And Shiro seemed to actually like him…)

No. No, he had been foolish. Now that Shiro was safe, he would find someone who protect him. Someone who wasn't part ofthe Empire that had tried to corrupt him. And after everything the Empire had done, that couldn’t be Keith. It was better this way.

Except Shiro was outside. And it looked like he was doing some sort of training with that robot arm of his. Hmm.

As casually as he could, Keith made his way to Shiro. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Shiro did a few punches. Keith noted that his hand was glowing purple with the last punch. He stopped, wiping the sweat from his brow with his new shirt sleeve (Shiro’s new clothes were too big, like he was drowning in them, but he seemed fine). “I’m sorry about not meeting with you earlier.”

Keith shook his head. “You’re not my servant, Shiro. You’re free, and can do whatever you want.” 

Shiro frowned, but nodded. “Still, it’s not polite.” He stretched his limbs carefully as he started to cool down. “But this is the first time that things have been quiet, so I thought I should get the hang of, well, this.” Shiro waved his metal hand at Keith.

“I guess.” Keith felt an uneasy queasiness in his gut as he folded his arms across his chest—a trick his father had taught him. A prince can’t afford to look frightened, not to the people he’s protecting. “Shiro, I trust you, but do you really think using Galra machinery as a weapon is good? The Champions—”

“I know. But if we run into trouble later on, I want to be able to help.”

Keith was about to remind him that Shiro didn’t need to prove his worth, but he looked so determined to help others—something that Keith knew only too well—that instead he found himself asking Shiro to come back inside, since Hunk was making a big dinner, and needed everyone’s help.

\--

Shiro was pretty sure he’d never eaten a meal that big (or delicious) in his life. He took a moment to appreciate feeling full and clean, and in a real bed—and then felt something else as Keith came out of the bathroom, scrubbing his hair dry.

“Are you sure you’re fine with me sharing a room?” Keith said as he finished, darting back into the bathroom just long enough to put the towel away. “I could sleep in the living room.”

Shiro shook his head. “Pidge is in there, working on her gadgets. Very noisily,” he added with a smile.

“I see. Well, good night Shiro.”

“Good night.” Shiro burrowed under the blankets. Like the clothes, they were rough but thick and warm. He opened his eyes for a moment, to make sure Keith was okay, and what the heck.

“Keith.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you sleeping on the floor? I thought you said Hunk had a spare cot.”

“I did.” Keith didn’t open his eyes. “But turns out he only has one, and I wasn’t going to let Pidge sleep on the floor.”

“That’s very noble of you Keith, but you don’t need to sleep there.” It took him a moment to build up the courage to say the next part because he was supposed to never question Galra loyalty, but his concern over Keith sleeping on the floor one a cold night won out. “There’s plenty of room here.” He scooted, and patted the right side of the bed.

Keith sat up, blinking blearily. “Shiro, I’m not taking your bed.”

“You’re not taking it. We’re sharing.”

Keith looked away. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

... Oh. “Oh, Keith.” Shiro shifted to the bed's edge and ignored everything the Galra had taught him when he took Keith’s hands in his own. “This is me making the offer. I’m not deferring to you.” He managed a smile. “I just don’t want you to freeze your butt off, that’s all.”

Keith managed a smile back. “Do you think your sense of humor was always this bad?”

“Probably.” Relief flooded Shiro as Keith finally climbed into bed with him. Keith was cold to the touch, but a few minutes of sharing body heat under the blankets warmed him up. “You comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice was thick with sleep. “G’nite.”

Shiro felt something in him flutter at that, but not in a bad way.

The warmth of the blankets, Keith’s body, and his feelings were enough to lull Shiro into the first sound sleep he’d had since he’d met Keith.

\--

Final Notes: First off, hope people are liking, and I will try to respond to specific questions ASAP! I’m not feeling too great, so I’m going to wait until I feel more stable emotionally to answer stuff, sorry. ;;

Unfortunately, I think that kinda filtered into this chapter which just kind of meanders, but I also think it was necessary for a “breather,” so Shiro could at least begin to process his feelings. As much as I love fics where my faves throw themselves at each other (and trust me, I’ve written tons of those XD), there are some things that they have to address first before they get together. Also, I like slow burns. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Pauper Prince  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma, discusses the power imbalance between Keith (a Galran prince) and Shiro (someone kidnapped and brainwashed to obey the Galra)  
Notes: More ott drama tbh.

\--

Shiro woke up ungently, limbs in his face and soft cries. For a moment, he wondered if he was having another nightmare… but no, this time it was Keith, thrashing in his sleep.

His thoughts were still muddled from sleep, so Shiro’s first impulse was to kneel by the bed and wait for the prince to wake on his own, because the nobility was not to be disturbed, ever, but then he remembered that it was Keith. His friend, not his commander. And it was easy to carefully pull Keith to him, left hand rubbing circles into Keith’s back. He hated waking up suddenly from nightmares—if he could wake up Keith gently, he could. “Hey,” he whispered. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

Keith pushed him away, mumbling something that sounded like “Mom,” and then finally woke up enough to register where he was, and who was talking to him. “Shiro.” He ducked his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Keith, you can’t control nightmares. Believe me, I’ve tried.” It was a bad joke, but it earned him an almost smile.

“There’s that terrible sense of humor of yours again.” He was still smiling, but his posture was much too unnatural for someone in bed—sitting up straight, like he was at a meeting, not sharing a bed for warmth. It seemed unfair, that Keith couldn’t let himself just… just be. “Go back to bed. I’ll be fine.”

It was getting easier to ignore the impulses the Galra had planted into his mind, and be himself. “All right,” Shiro said slowly. “But you’re coming with me,” he said as he took Keith by the wrist, and he was so startled, Shiro had him lying down again easily.

“Shiro!” Keith hissed at him.

“Shush, the children are sleeping.” Shiro threw a blanket over them. “Which means it’s a good time for you to rest up.”

“Humph. I thought you were a Champion, but you’re more like my nanny.”

Shiro shifted. Keith’s face was obscured by the blanket, but he looked more relaxed. “You had a nanny?” 

“I did. She helped teach me to fight, and watched me when my parents were away.” Then his voice became softer. “My mom died trying to save her life. Then Nanny died trying to get me out of the house.”

There was nothing Shiro could say. But… he had a nagging feeling that he missed his mother as well. So instead, carefully, he pulled Keith to him again. Very gently, if he wanted to pull away.

Keith didn’t fight it. After a while, he hugged back.

_I do miss you, Mama._

\--

Their lives fell into a quiet rhythm not too long after that night. Shiro suspected Hunk didn’t trust him (and he couldn’t blame him), so he volunteered for the chores that Lance and Keith tended to ignore: laundry, help with dish washing, things like that. After roughly a week of assisting Hunk with said chores, Shiro wouldn’t call them best friends, but Hunk seemed to relax around him more and more.

“You know,” Hunk said one night as Shiro handed him a plate, “you’re pretty handy around the house, Shiro.”

Shiro deftly dried the plate, then put it away with the rest of their mismatched dishes. “You really think so?”

“Yep—I wouldn’t be surprised if you helped out your folks with the chores in the past as well.” Hunk frowned at a filthy plate. “Unlike certain Lances that shall remain nameless.” But he cheered up a bit as he returned his attention to Shiro. “I should probably apologize.”

“Hunk, all you've done today is cook, clean, and fix my tub, I’m fairly sure we’re all okay with that—”

“I mean about before, when you first came here.” Hunk scrubbed at the pan viciously. “I was scared.”

“Because I’m a Champion.”

“Yes. And because of what Champions did to Keith. And Lance.”

“Hunk.” Carefully, Shiro placed a hand on his benefactor’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me, but if you want, I’m willing to listen.” There were times when Shiro wanted nothing but to forget the Champions… but what mattered right now was being a good friend, not his own friends.

“Lance and I were about eighteen. I tried to get him a job at the bakery I worked at, but Lance wanted glory and fame, or something like that, so he joined our country’s military.” Hunk kept his gaze on the sink, hands working automatically. “I didn’t start panicking until almost a month had passed, and I hadn’t gotten even one letter. I did a little investigating, and the officer who recruited him? Was actually a Galra double agent, trying to find young men to spy for them.”

Shiro shifted, so he could begin to dry the glasses. “So, what happened?”

“Luckily, I know this weird—but in a nice way, so I guess the word I should use instead is ‘eccentric’—guy name Coran. He helped me save Lance before they could sink their teeth into him.” Hunk huffed as he handed Shiro the now clean pan. “He still has nightmares, though. Of what they did.”

“So do I,” Shiro admitted softly as he dried the pan. “But take it from someone who was rescued from the Champions himself not too long ago: just being there for Lance means the world for him.”

Hunk wiped at his eyes—and then complained that there was now soap in them. Shiro helped him rub it out,

\--

“Pidge, are you sure working on that Metal Man is safe?” Shiro peered over her shoulder. 

“Of course, much safer than running around in the woods,” Pidge assured him as sparks flew from the Metal Man’s ‘corpse.’

Shiro fought the urge to grab her and place her in the relatively safe living room. “I’m still a little foggy concerning how this works.”

“Oh, it’s easy! If I can supply enough power to the head, then I can get audio. Then I can ask some questions.” She frowned. “Once I know the password.” She glanced at him. “Shiro, this is going to be an unpleasant question, but…”

“I wasn’t allowed near the Metal Men. I’m sorry.”

“Lotor will never sit on the throne.”

The Metal Man’s head came to life. Lance was standing in the doorway, looking like he was going to faint.

“Lance!” Shiro bolted to him, holding him steady. “I-I’m sorry, I—”

“’m fine. Gimme a moment,” Lance mumbled dully, leaning against him heavily… but then standing on his again. He smiled at Shiro weakly. “Sometimes, when I remember that stuff, I get woozy.”

“I can relate.” It was horrible, but he could relate. “Thank you.” Pidge was still working, but she nodded in agreement with Shiro.

“If you two really want to thank me, never breathe a word of this to Hunk.” Lance huffed. “I love him, but sometimes he acts like I’m made of glass.”

More like steel, Shiro thought, but he could understand Hunk’s need to protect those he… he loved. 

“Never breathe a word of what?” Pidge chimed at the Metal Man began happily divulging how to operate his system.

Good. Things were going their way for a change. 

Maybe now was the time to do some work himself. 

\--

Shiro found Keith outside, tending to Rose. He took a deep breath, because this was going to require every ounce of courage. But after remembering nothing but orders and commands, this was also something that he wanted to do. “Hey, Keith.”

“Hey, Shiro.” Rose snorted at Keith, who frowned. “Remember who feeds you, brat.” Collecting himself, Keith turned to Shiro. “So, is it dinner time?”

“Not yet. I, um, wanted to talk to you alone.”

Keith smiled at him. It was a small one, but warm. Reserved, but tender to those he protected. “What about?” He pushed his dark hair (dark as the night sky) out of his eyes, soft and indigo. 

“I… Keith. You saved my life, but it’s more than that.”

Keith blinked. “More than what.”

“I, well. Being here, with you and having time to think, I’ve. Been thinking?” Oh, this was ending badly.

“Shiro. We’re friends. You can be direct.”

He could be direct. “When you found me in the woods, you could have given up on me. Honestly, I had given up on me. But despite everything, you saved me, and helped realize that I’m a person, not a Champion. And at first, I thought I was just thankful to you. But I see you know, brave and tender despite how the world has treated you, and I…”

“Shiro?”

He took Keith’s hand in his metal one, kissing it gently. “I love you.” There. At least he’d said it. If Keith refused him, that was fine, and he would accept it, of course—

Keith pulled away like he’d been burned. Then he started running away so fast, Shiro wondered if he realized that he’d left Rose behind.

\--

Keith’s legs were burning, but he pushed onward—at least until they finally gave out and he stumbled, falling ignobly next to a log.

So. This was the fate of the Kogane line. Lady Alana and Lord Akira were slain in battle with a rival house, and he… he…

“Shiro was brainwashed to like me,” he reminded himself. “I can’t… I can’t do that to him.”

Shiro deserved better.

\--

Final Notes: Sheith is still end game, but I wanted to address the power imbalance between the two before they officially get together. While Shiro clearly loves Keith with no Galra interference, Keith is not aware of that--and is feeling really guilty as a result.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Pauper Prince  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Lance/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Parental death mentions, brainwashing mentions, alluded to trauma. Some violence. There is a warning for choking in this chapter! If you want to avoid that, stop reading at "he would not permit that" and continue at "tracking Keith had been easy."  
Notes: Final chapter! 

\--

“I messed up, Shiro said to Rose. Rose huffed, pressing her face to Shiro’s right cheek—Shiro wondered if this was the horse equivalent of a hug. Or maybe just Rose’s equivalent of a hug. He didn’t know much about Rose, but it was clear that she was a very unusual horse.

“Don’t try to comfort me. I did.” Shiro gazed into Rose’s reddish-brown eyes. “I was too forward. I should have just been content with friendship, but now I don’t know if I even have that.” Shiro sighed. “I need to find him. I need to apologize.” Rose gave him a look, but then nudged him. Shiro suspected that she wanted to give him a lift, so he hopped on.

“Um, I’m not as skilled a rider as Keith,” Shiro warned her. “You’ll have to go—AACK” He held on for dear life as Rose sprinted to the woods where her Keith had disappeared into.

\--

“Shiro,” Keith said to the stump he was pretending was Shiro. “I’m flattered, truly. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner.” He took a deep breath. “But you were brainwashed to obey anyone with Galra blood, Shiro. What you’re feeling isn’t—” Keith stopped, because he could imagine Shiro standing before him, too gentle for his own good. _Keith, I’ve been stealing the blankets since we started sharing a bed. When you complain, I cackle wickedly as I steal them some more. I think I can handle myself._

“Don’t try to ignore the real problem, Shiro,” Keith said, because Shiro would be a smart aleck about this. “What you’re feeling may not be real.”

_But what if it is real?_

Keith froze.

_What if we could be happy? What if you—_

Keith snarled, and threw a rock at the stump. He had never been very good at practicing speeches.

Forget it. He was going to go home, and just ‘No, but thanks’ to Shiro. He hated the idea of hurting Shiro’s feelings, but eventually they’d become friends again. Or maybe they wouldn’t, and Keith would leave before things got too awkward. All that mattered was making sure that Shiro was safe. And that if he did find real love, it would be with someone who deserved Shiro, not a prince who couldn’t even save his own family, or help his people.

“Prince Keith Kogane?”

“Shiro, I—” Except it wasn’t Shiro. It was a smaller guy, who looked a lot like…

“This may be blunt,” Keith admitted, “but are you related to a Pidge Holt?”

The man nodded, and smiled widely. “I’m her brother, Matt.”

“This is great!” When Matt blinked, Keith began explaining. “I know Pidge. She’s been looking for you. This is going to make her lifetime.”

Matt kept smiling. “I’m looking forward to seeing her.”

Normally, Keith would be aware enough to realize that something was off. Things never worked out this smoothly. And wasn’t it odd that Matt didn’t ask any questions about his sister, or anyone else in his family? But he was still so shaken from Shiro that anything good right now was welcome, so he told Matt to follow him to Hunk’s house.

And thus, Prince Keith Kogane sealed all of their fates.

\--

“ ** _I said woah!_** ” Shiro screamed for the third time, and it actually worked. Rose stopped, and Shiro hopped down immediately. “We,” he said as he glared at Rose, “need to work on our communication skills… but thank you.” Now all he had to do was find Keith. ‘Luckily,’ his training as a Champion had involved tracking—and he had a working idea of what to do. Keith had definitely been here, and then he’d headed north, so…

_Takashi Shirogane…_

He froze.

_Takashi Shirogane…_

Rose whinnied, but Shiro didn’t hear her, or the birds chirping, or the leaves crunching beneath his feet. In a deep trance, he strode evenly to a deeper, darker part of the woods. No one was there.

Except for Mama.

“Mama,” Shiro breathed, not bothering to wipe away the tears. 

“Takashi.” Mama was smiling, hair in a messy bun like always, and in her gardening clothes like always. She held her arms out. “I’m so glad I finally found you.”

“Me, too.” Shiro grabbed her in a tight hug, wanting more than anything to stay with her, stay with her forever, and go back to Papa and Ryou, but… but… 

He took Mama’s hand. “C’mon, Mama. I want you to meet Keith.”

Mama didn’t move. “And who is Keith?"

Shiro was so glad she was here, that he didn’t notice that her voice had become very cold. “He’s a good friend. I know you two will get along.” They were both quiet, but caring. He tugged at her hand gently, but she didn’t move.

“Shiro,” and now he noticed that her voice was cold. “Keith is a Galran prince. He’s part of the family that stole you from us. That turned you into a monster. How can you say that he’s your friend?”

For a moment, Shiro bowed his head, trying to force back the bile. Mama… Mama really thought… no. Something was wrong.

“Because he’s not like them, Mama,” he said as well as he could while dealing with nausea. “He saved my life. And he’s terrified at even the idea of manipulating me. I promise you, he’s been nothing but good for me—” Mama slapped him with enough strength to knock him down.

This wasn’t his mother, Shiro realized bitterly as he forced himself to get up, right arm glowing. She would never say these things about him, or someone she had never met. As for ‘Mama,’ her form shifted into one that was only too familiar.

Haggar.

Shiro attacked, energy and metal hitting Haggar soundly in the gut. She stumbled, but blasted him back, screaming something about how he could’ve been their greatest weapon.

“Not happening,” he snarled, the somehow dodged another blast. “I’ll keep fighting all of you until I die—now tell me where Keith is!”

Haggar scoffed. “Child, you underestimate the power the Galra Empire—”

Rose charged Haggar, stomping over her body. Haggar disappeared into nothing.

… And Shiro doubted that she was really dead, but he didn’t have time to worry. “Go find Hunk and the others,” he told Rose, then broke into a run. He was going to save Keith, no matter what. “Keith?! Keith!”

\--

“Shiro?”

Matt paused. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith bluffed. Galran hearing was more sensitive, which meant that he was aware that Shiro was in the woods, screaming his name, but Matt was not. And while he wanted to help Pidge… he needed to make sure Shiro was safe. “I’m just going to—”

There was a white-hot pain in his gut, and Matt’s breath against his ear. “You’re not going anywhere, ‘sire.’”

Keith fell to one knee—and then reached out, grabbed Matt by the shirt, summoned his remaining strength, and flung him into a nearby tree. He took advantage of what little time he had to grab his sword and stand up. The right shirt sleeve had ripped, revealing a metal arm.

“You’re a Champion,” Keith said quietly, sword ready. “You shouldn’t be able to hurt me.”

“I’m a General. There are some difference—one being I’m loyal to my matron, not the throne,” Matt assured him. “And my matron wants me to end the Kogane line right here,” Matt snarled back, and attacked, right hand glowing. Keith blocked and dodged, but he was also bleeding, and Matt was relentless. But if he didn’t do something, Matt would kill him, and most likely Shiro and the others, and he would not permit that. 

He managed to stab Matt in a place that wouldn’t kill him, because he was still Pidge’s brother, but stop him—or so he thought, until he felt a burning hot hand at his throat.

\--

Tracking Keith had been easy. But Shiro was worried about what he would do once he found him. He froze up the last time he’d been in a real fight. What if that happened again?

But as he saw Keith, motionless and bleeding, and a Champion getting ready for the death blow, fighting was the most natural thing in the world. And he was good at it, too: one solid blow had Matt down.

“S-Shiro…” Keith managed, trying, but failing to upright himself.

“Stay put,” Shiro ordered, eyes on Matt. “I’ll save you.” He was ready to attack, but then an arrow distracted Matt.

“I missed on purpose,” Hunk said coolly. “Next time I won’t.”

“Matt?!” Pidge was there now, with Hunk and Rose. Good.

“Hunk, Pidge, distract him.” They were both quick and brutal, easily buying enough time so Shiro could help Lance with Keith. He tried not to notice how weak Keith looked, propped up against Lance.

“Shiro.” Keith’s tone was desperate, even as his eyes fluttered shut. “I can’t leave you.”

“It’ll be okay. Just rest. Hunk, go!” Thankfully, Lance did so, shouting at Shiro to protect Hunk.

“All right, Matt,” Pidge said, fighting to stay calm. “You’re surrounded. If you come with us, we can help you.”

Matt glanced at Pidge, and looked like he was about to say something…but then he vanished into nothing.

“I’ll find you, Matt,” Pidge swore, her small hands balling up in fists. She was doing her best not to cry. “I promise.”

“Of course you will,” Shiro promised, left arm around her shoulders. “And if you’re willing, I want to help.” He looked up at Hunk, who nodded. He had almost lost Lance to the Galra. He understood this. 

“I know the guy who could help us, Shiro.”

\--

Keith’s throat felt awful, and so did his stomach. Still, it was better than being dead.

(Shiro had saved his life, where was Shiro)

“You might want to stay in bed for at least one more tick, sire,” a man said primly as he not so gently pushed Keith back to the bed. “It took all of my tree goo to stop the bleeding, and almost all of my moss goo to ring down your fever.”

“I’m fine,” Keith snapped. “Where’s Shiro?”

“Um, right here,” Shiro said haplessly, waving.

“Good.” Now Keith let himself relax, a bit. “So, who are you.”

“I’m Coran, also known as the gorgeous man, and you are a very lucky lad,” Coran chirped as he gave Keith one last look over. “When Hunk called me to help out, things looked dire. Galra heal fast, but not that fast.”

“Keith doesn’t quit,” Shiro said to Coran, but was looking at Keith. “It’s one of his more attractive, if frustrating, features.”

“Well, keep an eye on him regardless. I need to speak with the young lady,” Coran clapped Shiro on the shoulder, and left.

Keith frowned. “Why does he need to talk to Pidge?”

“Because she’s going to look for Matt, and Coran’s going to help her.” Shiro pulled up a chair, and sat down. “So am I.”

Keith’s frown deepened. “Shiro, that’s dangerous.”

“I know, but you can’t stop me from going.” Shiro tried to smile. “And on that note, I think it’s time we talked.”

Keith tried to remember his speech, but all he could do was wish he could make Shiro look less sad.

“I don’t expect you to return my feelings. But I would appreciate it if you realized that I am not just the commands the Galra Empire gave me.”

“Shiro, I never—”

“I know. You were just worried, and I understand. But Keith, I know what I want.”

Keith was never good at words, so instead he took Shiro’s metal hand, and kissed it. “Um. What do we now.” Again, he was bad at words.

Shiro smiled for real. “Like any other beginning relationship, we take things one step at a time, and go from there.” He squeezed Keith’s hand. “Which means I should probably tell you that I remember my past now.”

“Really?” That was (hopefully) a good thing. “All of it?”

“No, but enough. I know my parents were gardeners, and that I have a brother named Ryou. I know that I liked stargazing more than plants, and I would sneak out to the mountain at night. That’s how the Galra found me, I think.” He wasn’t really looking at Keith. “And that my real name is Takashi Shirogane. That’s, ah, about it.”

“It’s still more than we had,” Keith reminded him. “And I know we’re looking for Pidge’s brother, but maybe we can check for Shiroganes in the towns we visit.” Keith cleared his throat. “If I can come along too, that is.”

Shiro laughed, kissing Keith’s cheek. “You have my permission to tag along.”

\--

Final Notes: I know it’s a little evil to leave things hanging, but if I went further, this story would probably be fifteen chapters, not five. @_@ And I wanted to stop at a point where the boys are happy/can at least begin a healthy relationship. I may write a sequel one day (and yes, Allura would show up in that one, I have plans for her in this verse), but we’ll see.


End file.
